Loki - Unwanted Kings of Asgard
by littlemissdeath
Summary: LokixThor, Loki Sif, changed event sequence Thor 1, Loki not Odinson initial fight with Odin doesn't put him into Odinsleep, Loki seeks comfort from anyone, Loki betrothed to Sif, Thor drunk and jealous. Rape, Loki is a slave. Altering scripts from Thor 1 of why Thor was banished.
1. Chapter 1

Loki is sitting in the garden reading quietly amongst the shade and dappled light of flowers and leaves. Frigga gracefully glides towards him. She sits down beside him and he puts down his book with a smile and looks up at her. "Loki, I need to talk to you about something. I know you're not always comfortable with how your father approaches you so directly in conversation."

"Humm" Loki knows he doesn't really need to answer, but he also knows she isn't here to say anything that will upset him.

"You know your brother was asked the same question that I am going to put to you. And his choice was to not be betrothed till he was 30 so "he could spread his seed" as he and your father so terribly put it."

Loki knows where this is going, but still is unsure of himself.

"Do you wish to be arranged in marriage or have you found a maiden you would like us to speak to her family of it?" Frigga paused then sighed, "Or are you planning to follow your older brother in his distasteful exploits of fornication?"

Loki squirmed, he didn't really want to follow Thor in this case. "I don't know mother."

"I thought you were keen of Sif? She is a fine shield maiden, and you two have been friends for many years." She nudges him with her shoulder with a smile. "Every time we are all gathered for a ceremony, she is always closer to you than any other."

"That might be coincidence." Loki smiled his cheeky smile. "I thought she would have been arranged to marry Thor?"

"No, she has not said yes to Thor, because he has not asked for her hand. Besides I think she was more interested in you as she is closer to your age and not Thor's."

"Do you think I should be the one to ask her or would she be offended if I was so forward?" Loki knew he should be thinking about his future and the future of the throne. "I just always thought I wouldn't have to think about it that as Thor is first born he would have been married and you have a grandchild by now." Loki sighs as he always seems to have to do the protocol and Thor has the glory and fun. "I guess that's why he would rather spread his seed throughout the realms."

Frigga stood up and readied to leave. "It's settled then, I will speak to Sif's family and arrange for her to be betrothed to you." She nodded and turned and left.

* * *

Loki Thor, Sif and the warriors 3 sat in their private longue and were joking and planning their next battle off world. They planned a trip to Jotunheim. The all cheered in agreement and those with swords drew them and touched the points together, Loki his staff.

The mounted their horses and took off over the bridge to the Bifrost. They hadn't really planed this trip nor thought about what they would do with whomever they encountered. It mattered not, the friends would do what they always do and battle together for fun until Heimdall called them back.

"I'll handle this" Loki smiled to Thor and went past to sweet talk the gatekeeper. But before he could open his mouth..

"You are not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall stated without skipping a beat. "Does your father know where you are going?" The warriors looked guilty at each other and Loki could not speak coherently nor come back with a snide remark. The warriors pushed past Loki and Thor led the way.

"Of course not Heimdall!" Thor said loud and confidently, "but you would not let anything too bad happen to us!" He winked. Heimdall groaned and turned to open the Bifrost.

The warriors pass through the light to the land of the frost giants and immediately are in over their heads!

The fight with the frost giants is clearly not going as planned but the friends are not deterred in the slightest. Volstagg swings his sword and one of the frost giants grabs him. He feels the frostbite draining him. He smashes him with his sword to destroy the frost giant. "Dont let them touch you!" he yells.

Thor is in his element, smashing everything with a large smile on his face. Loki turns to see Fandral injured and destroys the frost giant who stabs him. As he turns back, he feels his armour crumple and break away on his forearm. The frost giant holds his wrist tight and his arm begins to glow blue. Loki is perplexed and shocked at the same time. The frost giant stops and realises that Loki is not from Asgard, but Jotunheim. Loki snaps up his head with the frost giant's distraction and kills him instantly.

The warriors retreat and Thor calls out "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" The warriors gather close, then a light engulfs them, pulling them back to Asgard. When they know they are safe. The pause to hear the Bifrost slow and stop. They look at each other and smile knowing they got out of that by the skin of their teeth.

They help Fandral to the healing room. Loki is looking back to the portal. Thinking about his hand as he glances down. Thor stops and comes back to see him. "Loki, are you ok?" Thor puts a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"It's nothing brother." Loki looks up at him and smiles weekly, but still with a concern in his eyebrows.

* * *

Loki is alone in the weapons vault and places his hands on the cube. He gasps softly as he feels himself change and turn blue. "Stop!" Odin yells at him.

"Something's wrong, why don't the others react this way to cold?" Loki sobs as he turns. He walks towards his father with his arms out, willing his father to him to hold him.

"You are my son and you are no different to Thor or I." Odin says softly. He does not move to Loki. He has not been one for hugs.

"Liar!" Loki screams as tears began to fall. "I never was, is Frigga even my mother?!"

Odin pauses and Loki shakes his head at his father's silence. "No she did not birth you." Odin looks up at Loki, "we only raised you".

"No!" Loki sobs. He runs up the stairs crying.

Loki does not stop till he gets to his room, slamming the door and falling on his bed, burying his head in the pillow. Thor saw his little brother run past. He nearly was knocked over, but Loki didn't even acknowledge him. Thor walked slowly into Loki's room. He sat down beside him on the bed. He stroked his hair with his hand. Thor was actually capable of being gentle when it came to Loki. He knew that even though he would always follow Thor into battle, that he was not as adept at sword fighting as he.

* * *

Loki relight on his wit, magic and instinctive feelings to sense danger and win his fights. Loki knew Thor was there for him and he sharply turned and embraced Thor sobbing. "Oh Thor! I can't believe he was so cruel to me!"

Thor had no idea what had upset Loki this time. He thought Loki was fine, he wasn't hurt in battle and Thor, with no idea, decided to say the first thing that came to his head. "You don't look like you got hurt, you fought well today, I'm sure Fandral is glad of your skill!"

Loki paused and stared at Thor, he knew his brother's small talk was just how he dealt with things. "Thor, It's not that, well I was hurt, but not. I don't know how to explain it." Loki looked down at his hand. Thor took his arm and examined it for marks.

"Your healing spell worked well I guess?"

"No Thor, I wasn't cut, there was nothing to heal, it was this." Loki remembered the feeling and concentrated on his hand. His hand began to turn blue. Thor gasped and nearly fell of the bed.

"What was that!?" Loki pulled his hand from Thor who was perplexed and keen to know.

"Thor," Loki sobbed "I am not your brother, I never was. I am not even born of Asgard." He turned away. Thor grabbed him close. "Odin and Frigga are not my parents. Odin even told me." Thor was in just as much shook as Loki.

"What are we going to do about it?" Thor took Loki's hands in his and tried to reassure him. "Do you want to leave Asgard to find your family?" Thor then gasped, "Oh wait, I'm sorry, do you know if they are even alive or who they are?"

Loki looked up at Thor with great trust and love. "Oh Thor, you never think before you speak. It's ok, I don't want to leave you, but I worry that I might have too. It's all well and good for Odin to say I am his son, but the truth is, I could never sit on the throne, I am not even of the realm." Loki got up off the bed and composed himself. "I suppose there is not much point and worrying about its not like I can change the outcome."

"Loki, I will always be here for you." Thor jumped up and hugged Loki hard, much to the shock of Loki. Thor hugged him so hard Loki had his arms pinned by his side and could even reciprocate. "I don't care that your no longer my little brother, I cannot change how I feel about you!"

"Thanks Thor, I think" Loki seemed unsure of Thor's over delouse and exuberant expression of fondness. "Look at this stage, I think we should keep up the ruse that we are still related. I don't want to tell anyone yet." Loki looks Thor in his eyes and sternly states "You can keep a secret cant you, brother?" Thor nods and the two leave his room together.

* * *

Over the coming weeks, things seem to settle down. Odin and Loki are exchanging more than just grunts and single word comments. Frigga keeps trying to keep them close, no matter how much they protest. Thor runs the only distraction plan he knows, throw a feast with lots of booze.

Loki is kept at the table by Thor and Odin by Frigga. It's not the best plan, and Loki understands Thor and _his_ mother's sentiment. The night neared its end and Thor walked Loki drunkly out. He puts his arm around his shoulder. "Loki" He whispered, "how are you feeling my 'not-brother?" he sweetly said.

"I'm actually ok, thanks to you Thor." Loki leaned into Thor as they walked together. As they propped each other up as they walked, Loki took Thor's hand in his and they locked fingers together. Before they realised they we back at Thor's room and already walking inside. Still holding hands, Thor walked in but Loki stood still. Thor turned and looked back at Loki with a smile.

Thor lifted Loki's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

He gently pulled Loki towards him letting go of his hand and then embraced him with both arms around him. He smiled and softly began to kiss Loki. Loki melted into Thor's arms. It was the catalyst Loki needed. He was drawn to Thor by something he couldn't realise.

He hungrily kissed Thor back and began to grasp at Thor's body. Thor was taken back about how much Loki must have been waiting for a moment when some actually wanted him this way. Pulling at each other's clothes, stripping awkwardly and not wanting to break their deep kiss. Loki began to lead, walking Thor backwards. Naked and Intertwined they fell on a bed together. Loki pushing Thor down and straddled him. Thor was massively turned on and Loki slid forward , lying on top of Thor's throbbing erection.

His own penis grew hard the excitement he was beginning to get wet. Pre-cum competing with the sweat generating between him and Thor. Thor didn't want to be the bottom and flipped Loki onto his back and immediately slipped his arms under Loki's thighs, hooking his lower legs of Thor's shoulders. Thor thrusted his hips forward, pushing his hands into the bed either side of Loki's body.

Loki was a sort of angry/happy at Thor for breaking the kiss. He reached up to pull Thor's face closer to his. While distracted by Loki's kiss, Thor thought that Loki wasn't just a silver tongue in speech! Loki took advantage and reversed the rolls again. Letting Thor stay on top in the illusion of control. But he slipped his legs down, and with his nimble body, he slipped his legs between Thor's strong thighs and Loki's hands grabbed Thor's hips directing him to sit.

Loki guided Thor down onto his pulsing member. Easing him on. Once Thor was sitting down hard, he began to groan deeply as he rocked forward and back, hands steadying himself on Loki's slender frame. Loki sat up, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck and plunged into a deep kiss. He wanted to kiss but found he could not concentrate as Thor pushed down hard and deep like when he rides a horse in a canter, willing his horse forward, lengthening his stride. Loki fell back and Thor knew his raven haired lover was about to cum.

Thor leaned forward with his face inches from Loki's. Sweat dripped down his forehead, they both had difficulty keeping they eyes on one another with each passing thrust. Loki clawed at Thor's back, gripping tight and his body froze. His eyes widened as he cried out in a newly discovered pleasure. Thor is sympathy and with some unmistaken bond, came in unison up between their bodies. He slumped down slightly to the side of Loki, face buried in the sheets next to Loki's head.

Loki stared at the ceiling trying to catch his breath in wonderment of this feeing between them. He felt drained but relieved. Happy and exhausted. He eventually raised his arm closet to Thor's head and stroked his hair lethargically, but lovingly.

Thor rolled onto his side and drew Loki to roll towards him. Lying equally facing each other, not one over the other in dominance. They smiled and Loki laughed with a relief and touched Thor's cheek. "Who would have thought it?" He panted.

Thor smiled and continued, making up his own end to that sentence "yeah, that you were actually good in bed!" there was a silence, then loud genuine laughter as they embraced.

* * *

Thor and Loki are inseparable. No one knows of their nightly exploits nor even twig with the pair occasionally sit or walk hand in hand.

One day as they sit together with their friends, Frigga and Odin approach them. The warriors suddenly get up, then bow. The two boys turn and acknowledge Thor's parents but not disrespectfully. "Loki, Sif, would you please accompany us?" Frigga said as Odin smiled slightly and directed them to go away from the hall to the gardens.

The four made their way to the palace grounds where Lady Sif's parents stood side by side by embracing in excitement. Then Odin began to talk and everyone made sure to be silent and not interrupt the King. "Loki my son. We have asked for your wishes and Lady Sif's parents are in agreement." And he stopped.

Loki look puzzled, then he remember his then mother's discussions and suddenly was growing a heavy feeling in his throat. He swallowed hard as he now knew why Thor was not interested in Sif, or even marriage, he was interested in men. Or at least he thought 'well I'm a man, and Thor loves me' Loki justified to himself. All the while he was not paying a bit of attention to Odin and Frigga.

Frigga then busts out in excitement "Loki will marry Sif.!" All were happy and touching and talking excitedly. Sif glided up to Loki and in dominant way kissed Loki as lady likes as she could. not very good and the "girly girl" ways. Frigga clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Loki and Sif will be married in a ceremony that I think the whole kingdom should be a part of!" Odin said excitedly. Someone wanted grand kids, and he knew if Thor was just like his dad, it would take a lot of effort to get _him _to settle down.

Loki took Sif's hand in his and smiled still unsure of what even transpired. Sif then turned to Loki, so happy. She may have been stronger than many men in Asgard, but deep down the desire to be a mother and have a charming prince for a husband was intoxicating. "Oh Loki," she said with happy sigh, "I hope you will let me be your sword and you will be my shield!"

Loki though 'that sounds something that Thor would say, trying to be romantic!' "Lady Sif." Loki broke her embrace and turned to face her square on, taking her hand in his, thoughts running through his mind. He felt for a split second that potential heartbreak throb deep inside. But it was coming from her. He knew this feeling, he felt it his whole life that was until Thor was awakened to his heart.

Did he break her heart knowing that she could have any man in the kingdom, he was the unlucky in love one. Did he tell her that she is not really marring a prince, just some adopted magician with a dark past? Would he have to tell her one day about Thor? About Thor. Thor. Would he and Thor have to stop? Or could he keep up their love while married to Sif? Loki's split second raced with these thoughts. But he closed his eyes and knelt down, taking Sif's hand to his lips and softly kissing the back of her hand. Then raised his head to meet her gaze with his trademark polite smile.

Frigga was grabbing Odin in an annoying 'did you see that!' type excitement. Odin saw it, he just was better at being that all to male 'too cool for feelings' thing. "Lady Sif, "Loki spoke as he bowed as he stood to face her, "It would be an honour to have you by my side". Loki always with the protocol. Loki smile a genuine smile. He relaxed and realised that for once in his life he was desired. And even though he had not bedded a woman, he knew he did desire Sif.

Thor was rough and strong, but he saw a gentle and kind heart that was fragile like his own. He just knew that she would accept him even though he was not of Asgard. He was sure that she would be the kind of person she always was. Sif never judged Loki for being smaller or far from as strong as the others in battle. She could see his other good qualities that for some reason, every other woman in Asgard did not see in Loki, even the shallow ones who would turn him down even when he was an extremely wealthy prince.

Sif and Loki walked off hand in hand as their parents came together to plan this wedding at short notice. They walked out of earshot and Sif got serious and snapped her hand from Loki's. He looked down first to see what went wrong then with his beautiful bewildered and sad eyes looked at her, silently mouthing 'why?'.

"Loki. I was disappointed that it was my parents and not you who asked if I wanted to marry you. You have never been lost for words before. And I think you own me an explanation" But before Loki could open his mouth Sif pushed her hand against his mouth to shut him up. It didn't sound like a rhetorical question to him! "Look I have thought about you for a long time, I know you are pure and have not been with any women before, so I know that you are not got any secret children or worse secret abortions."

"Sif I..." But she wasn't finished...

"Loki," she began to rise, there was a slight panic in her voice. "Look I just don't want you to take advantage of me as I don't want my heart broken again!" she turned her head in shame admitting this.

"What? You? Come one. Are you serious?" Loki was slightly angry but joking. "Sif you stole my lines.." he trailed off without a joking smile. She paused and looked at him. He was starting well up and hold back tears. "Sif, I have been rejected by every woman in the 9 realms. Don't talk to me about heart break!" Loki turns to the balcony and steadies himself looking out towards the sunset over the Bifrost. "you could have any man in time or space," paused and turned to her. She was blinded by the sun, then it was silhouetted behind Loki, giving him a heavenly glow. "but I only have one chance.." he walked to her and leaned in to kiss as he whispered.. "you."

Sif melted as she never hear something so romantic. But her strength and desires took over as she took the lead and grabbed Loki forcefully and kissed him hard and deep. Even sliding her hand down his front to take a good handful of what soon she hoped to have inside her.

As Loki and Sif passionately kissed, their parents came up the stairs in their general direction, stopping suddenly when they realised that things were getting heated and if someone didn't intervene, they would tear off each other's cloths and fuck in front of the whole of Asgard, without a care in the world.

"Ahem!" in a loud cough Odin projected. Loki and Sif stopped and turned embarrassed, and pulled at their own clothes to straighten up. Loki brushing back his hair and lowering is head in a slightly submissive way to Odin.

Odin and the others smiled and walked away up the stairs leavening Loki and Sif. When they were alone again, they turned and giggled to each other, taking up a hand of their newly betrothed. "Loki, would you like to get a drink?" Sif pulled his hand and began to lead him towards the mead hall. He nodded and smiled.

* * *

Their friends were already well underway and drinking when Sif and Loki walked in, hand in hand. The guys looked up and motioned to them, but they were too busy staring at each other to see their friends waving madly at them. Loki held Sif's hand up in support as she stepped over the bench to sit down with her legs both under the table. Loki straddled the bench and sat close to her. They were far from the others but still in their sites.

The warriors looked at each other, puzzled by Loki's outward affection to Sif, but more confusing was her actual acceptance and reciprocation. They were surprised when she didn't slap him as he stroked her hair and was talking so close to her face. When they kissed, closing their eyes and keeping it tame, the warriors all boisterously cheered. They got up and grabbed their drinks, making their way through the crowd loudly and decided to crash their romance.

They sat around them, on the table, the benches, anything to crowd their space and make Loki stop and blush with self-conscious. He began to get frustrated and they were not respecting his space. Volstagg clanked his stein hard to Loki's trying to make it spill at much as he can. They all drunk together and Volstagg held a small barrel of mead and opened the tap to refill everyone's cups.

Fandral leaned in "so what is going on then?" Loki looked up and Sif and they both paused looking at each other before Fandral smacked them both simultaneously on the heads. "SOOOO?"

Sif smiled "we are to be married in the next few weeks, our families have approved the union."

The warriors were in shock but still happy. Hogan nodded, "it's funny, I thought Thor would have been the one married first, but I guess he has not been the one for protocol or even acting rationally or sensible enough for Odin to bother to plan marriage for him."

The warriors felt compelled to impart their words of wisdom to the couple on how to consummate their union. They laughed and joked until Thor wandered in all happy. "Hi all! What is got you all so happy?" Loki was reluctant and didn't want to make eye contact with Thor. But he didn't get much of a choice when he pushed his way in to sit back to the table, between him and Sif. "Loki?"

"I, well that is.." Loki swallowed hard.

The warriors all pipped up to finish the sentence "Loki and Sif are getting married!" They all cheered, except for Thor and Loki. Thor scowled and felt cheated. Loki stood up and took Sif's hand. The stood together with their cups in hand. Held up, Loki toasted.

"We will be married next week, I know the All-father wants a massive ceremony, but we ultimately only care if you guys were there." The friends clinched their cups together. Thor skulled his drink, trying to forget what Loki said. This was not ideal. Well not for him anyway.

* * *

Sif in a long green and gold dress, with no armour stood facing Loki in front of All-Father. The hall was filled by cheering people, it was so loud Loki almost couldn't hear Odin. They smiled at each other and then with eyes closed, leaned in and kissed. The crowd grew louder, and not only clapping but stomping feet. Thor did not, he just clapped unenthusiastically. He was the one who wanted the sound of thunder in appreciation. Loki and Sif finished their kiss and they kept their heads close.

Odin then stamped his staff, and all fell silent. "Loki and Sif are now married". He then gestured to the Thor and the warriors 3. "Let them to bed!" The four ran in and picked up the pair on their shoulders. The guards that lined the isle came closer and they carried the couple as a group past the cheering onlookers.

They were lower just near the entrance to the royal residence where Loki lived. He then awkwardly picked her up, cradling her in his arms and carried her through the open doors. The guards closed the doors behind them. Loki put Sif down. "She laughed as she knew Loki wasn't strong but his heart was in the right place. He guided her to his room and she stood alone in the centre of the room. It was slightly darker than the rest of the place. Loki closed the doors with his back against them. Slowly looking up at Sif. He walked towards her hesitantly. She knew he was unsure, so she reached up her back pulled at a long string. Holding it away from her body, then her dress began to slowly slide down, revealing her naked body.

Loki felt guilty for staring at her and looked away for a second. He started to take his clothes off as he walked, but not as gracefully as her. After tripping over his boots and bringing a smile to her face by his clumsiness, he finally stood near her. They both stood naked facing each other. Sif knew this was the one time she shouldn't take the lead. Looking intently at the other's body. Loki slowly reached up with a hand and gently hovered it over her breast. Not yet touching it. Then she put her hand to the back of his, drawing him in. Letting him know it was OK.

They moved close till their bodies were touching, Loki blushed when he could feel her naked skin against his penis. He wanted to pull away, but they were now both embracing. They stated to kiss, softly at first then the hunger grew. The kissing became more active and hands started to grasp and squeeze each other. Loki walked them back towards the bed and Sif fell down with Loki still over her. He helped her move further up on to the bed. She could feel their hearts racing and she could see that Loki was now in a zone. He slid a hand down over her breast while he continued to kiss her. Running it down her stomach then between her legs.

Loki moaned as he felt how wet she was and immediately spread her legs with both his hands on her thighs. He moved himself up and between her more, till the head of his now dripping penis made fist contact with her. Sif beckoned him in and Loki forced his way in with little resistance. He paused a minute when he knew he was in to his hilt. He stopped kissing and groaned with pleasure. Sif responded with a constricting of her internal muscles around him. She began to pulse and Loki began to slide back and forth. Loki knew she was more experienced than he, and he was grateful that she did not control him or complain that he might have been 'doing it all wrong'.

He couldn't kiss her and thrust, it was taking all his concentration not to cum too early. He had a mind slip and thought how different anal sex was with Thor. This was so completely different. But Loki liked how it was easier to be face to face this way. He dropped his head down next to her ear and breathed heavily with each thrust. Sif ran one hand through Loki's hair cupping the back of his head with a firm grip. Her other hand reaching down to Loki's ass and assisting him on each movement.

He knew he was close and lifted himself up so he could kiss her. He moved so freely on her, with her, in her. He didn't know whether that was the sweat lubricating them or just be case they were so compatible. Loki cried out as he came inside her. He paused with and exhausted smile and look down into her eyes. She pulled him in and kissed him. They lay intertwined, Loki not yet leaving her insides. Sif's legs wrapped around him tightly, preventing him pulling out.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, softly stoking and kissing as they drifted off.

* * *

The next night was another feast. Odin and Frigga stood up at the head table toasting to Loki and Sif's consummation. Loki with his bull's helmet and golden armour and Sif sat to next to Frigga and Thor and the others sat to the other side of Odin. Thor could not get close to Loki yet. But he had a plan. As the night of frivolity had now been going for a few hours, Odin and Frigga were farewelled and withdrew to their chambers.

Thor took this opportunity to move and got up clutching his stein and sat down next to Loki. He changed his cup with his and congratulated Loki and Sif. They had been drinking now for houses and Loki hadn't noticed that Thor was getting him drunk. Sif turned to Loki and saw that he was wasted but happy. As he smiled a weak smile with eyes partially opened. "Loki," she whispered "do you think you are too drunk to do what we did last night?" she traced her finger down his arm to his hand where he weakly took her hand in his.

Loki nodded "I'm sorry" he looked her for forgiveness and he got it with a soft kiss and a smile. Sif patted his cheek and stood up from the table.

"I'll see you in the morning my love. Try not to be too loud when you come home tonight." She walked back to Loki's room to go to sleep. He stayed and Thor continued his revelry with eating and drinking.

Thor did not know how effective his plying of Loki with alcohol was until he realised that Loki was passed out, lying on Thor's shoulder. Thor put his arm around him and shook him slightly. Brining his face around to look at Loki's. He was gone. Thor put down his cup and shouted with a laugh "the little prince is passed out!" Thor pick Loki up over his shoulder and took him back to the residence. Thor walked silently through the halls, except for the faint sound of his armour and heavy padding of footsteps weighed down by Loki's body. He slid Loki down till he was now cradled in his arms as he was carried to a room. Thor carried him with ease, unlike Loki's attempts to carry Sif across the threshold. Thor walked passed Loki's room and took him to his. Thor placed Loki on the bed and closed the doors.

Loki did not move and was unresponsive. Thor poked him and shook him with a sweet voice cooing "Lo-ki, Lo-ki, wake up sweetly". Loki was dead to the world. Thor got louder and rougher. "Loki!" he grabbed him hard. No response. Thor grabbed Loki's pants and pulled them down he flipped him over till he was face down on the bed. He still had his helmet on and luck as Thor pushed him up the bed till he was stopped by the lard wooden bed head. Thor then took out his cock and began to rub it. He didn't need much he was already turned on.

Meanwhile at the Bifrost. Heimdall sharply turned his gaze from space back to Asgard. Loki's spell was no longer hiding him from his gaze as he was unconscious. Heimdall saw as Thor began to penetrate Loki's lifeless body and knew this was not right. He motioned to a messenger to go to Odin.

Thor slid deep into Loki, and with him being out, he could not resist or protest such a large thing impaling him. Thor thrust deeply in and out. "Oh you are tight" he groaned. Thor was holding up Loki's hips off the bed as he pushed deep inside him. He looked down at his action and realised that it was now more lubricated. This time by Loki's blood. This didn't stop Thor. Suddenly light filled the room and Odin's voice ripped through him "STOP THOR!".

Odin stood in the door, now moving towards the bed. Frigga ran over behind him. Odin grabbed Thor from his young victim and tossed him to the floor. Frigga put her arms around Loki and cried as he still did not respond. She began to cast a spell to wake him when Odin grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Don't wake him, he doesn't need to know what Thor did to him. Take him to our healing chamber." Frigga pulled up Loki's pants as she sobbed. She saw the blood now up close and she just stopped and held him. She couldn't move.

Odin saw that she was distraught and turned and went out the door. "Guards take Thor and restrain him till I get back." Odin went back into the room and picked up Loki. His helmet fell to the floor and the silence that followed cut through Frigga as she saw it laying there. Like someone had murdered her child. Odin lay Loki down on the bed and activated the healing machine. Before Odin could pull away, Loki immediate began to waken.

"Father?" What is going on? Why am I in a healing bed.?" Loki looked around to see Frigga holding his hand as she sat at one side of the bed and she should her head as she could not say. Loki looked towards the door where he saw a drunken Thor, restrained by guards, glaring at him. Odin patted Loki's hand and turned to escort Thor away. Loki knew something must have happened and sat up in the bed.

"No Loki, please rest" Frigga begged. Loki shook his head and followed behind as Odin to Thor to the Bifrost. Odin knew Loki was behind him but he directed all his anger at Thor. Loki watched with unsurely, breathing heavy and putting his hands in front of himself.

"You are vain greedy and cruel boy!" Odin yelled.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor responded with venom.

Odin lowered his head. "Yes." He softly said "I was a fool to think that you could ever be ready."

Loki felt he had to interject, after all he and Thor were complicit in the relationship, "Father I.."

"Hay! Grrrr!" Odin held up his hand at Loki and cut him off.

"Thor Odinson." He said with his voice cracking with hurt. "You have betrayed your King, through your arrogances and deviant ways, you have hurt those who love you." He shoved his staff into the Bifrost and it activated. He move to Thor grabbing his cape and tore it from his shoulders. "You are unworthily of these realms, unworthy of your title, you are unworthy!... "Odin then pause and was quite "..of your loved ones you had betrayed". Loki didn't know what to think, he felt pain and guilt growing inside him.

Odin walked a few steps away and then turned to Thor with his arm outstretched. "I now take from you your power!" Mjöllnir flew from Thor into Odin's hands. "In the name of my father, and his father before I Odin All father cast you out!" Odin fired a charge of electricity at Thor and threw him into the vortex. Loki panicked and looked sharply up at Odin, not just believing what had happened. He raised towards the portal then stopped.

After hearing the news the friend sat around their private lounge with the fire place in the middle. Loki stood off to the side, liking down at his hands. Fandral sat on the floor closet to the fire "We he is only banished not dead."

Volstagg rubbed his beard "I wonder what he did that was so bad?"

Loki was reluctant to say, with Sif in the room. "I was passed out, so I don't know what Thor did, I just found him yelling at Odin. I didn't know he would banish him." Loki rubbed his hand like it was sore.

Sif got up and begged her husband "Loki you must go to the All-father and convince him to change his mind".

"If I do then what?" he whispered to her. I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, reckless and dangerous. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?" Loki didn't want to cry in front of them, so he turned and swiftly passed out of the room.

Loki did go to Odin. They stood alone in a dark room, no guards. "Am I cursed for loving Thor?"

"No." Odin's response was short.

"Why did you banish Thor?"

"We couldn't let anyone know what had be doing to you." Odin said softly. Tying to appease Loki.

"What did he do that was so wrong?" Loki whimpered. "What am I? Loki said softly.

"You are my son." Odin said with comfort.

"Not by blood." Loki hung his head and said. "What purpose did you even have for me?" Odin didn't respond. He didn't want to. Loki's eyes began to fill with tears as he realised that Odin had always knew about all of their liaisons. "Tell me!" he cried out.

"He was always drawn to you, but in ways that weren't appropriate.. Till we found him raping your unconscious body." Odin was reluctant to say.

"What?" Loki gasped in disbelief.

"We hoped that he would just use you to get it out of his system. He was to be king, and continue my line but those plans no longer matter."

In a painful whisper Loki uttered "To make use of me?" Loki began to feel a heavy chest, panting between short sentences, "So I am no more than just some sex toy for Thor?"

"No! your twisting my words" Odin cut him off.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to protect you from the truth."

"What?" Loki stated to get more desperate, his mouth was restricted by saliva that wanted him to keep his mouth closed. "That I... I , I was never meant to marry and be the one who would continue the family name?" Loki grew angry as he walked up the stairs towards Odin. "Oh it all makes sense now, why you favoured Thor all these years!" Loki was engulfed in anger

"Loki, no that's no.."

"Cause no matter how much you claimed to love me, you could never have your son's sex slave sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

Odin collapsed to the floor and Loki stood perplexed. Had he done this? He slowly lowered himself. Touching Odin's hand. "Guard. Guards! Please help!" he cried out.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sat by Odin, Frigga next to him. "Mother. Do you think it right that Thor was banished?"

"I don't know. I think it was cruel, but I couldn't believe he would do such a thing to you."

"I do not know if Odin has told you, but, well..." Loki took a deep breath. "I think that I would not have refused his advances had I been conscious." Loki didn't want to look her in the eyes.

"Loki? What are you saying?"

"I.. well, Thor is the one who broke my virginity, and I love him for it. Right up till the day I was married I was will him in his chambers." She gasped. "But not since. It has only been Sif, well until Thor wanted to intervene."

"Loki I had no idea. Why would you he is your brother!"

"No he's not. And you know that. But that is why. He loves me even though I am Jotun. But now that you married me off, well, it's going to come out, mother."

"No, Heimdall will protect your honour and not speak of your relations with Thor." She got up and placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"I don't care about that. I care about Sif. She doesn't know. Or did you tell her parents that her children may have a slight blue skin colouration!" Loki taunted sarcastically.

"Loki!"

"No! You have no idea. I truly care about her, and now I'm betraying her with this secret. I mean she is expecting to get pregnant. What if I can't even do that? What am I supposed to tell her?!" Loki stood up and went to leave.

"We will think of something. I will cast glamour on the babies and they will be like you, Aesir in appearance." She placed her hand on his bicep and squeezed, begging him not to do anything rash.

"Really? You think magic will solve this? I maybe the God of Lies but I cannot hide this from her!" Loki turned to hear the door open. Sif stood in the door way to Odin's room.

"Tell who what, Loki?" Sif slowly and cautiously moved towards him.

"Huh? Oh nothing to worry about." He lowered his head and took up her hand and kissed it. She snapped it away.

"Sounded awful heated for 'nothing'. What is the secret you cannot hide with magic?' She stepped away and placed her hand on her sword ready to draw. Loki looked down at the fear in her stance then swiftly to Frigga. He was scared and confused. He started to shed a silent tear and shook his head. He couldn't tell her.

"Please, you are better off not being a part of this." Loki hung his head and more tears followed.

"Tell me, what is your secret Loki?" she was calm and measured in her tones. "If you can't tell your wife who can you tell?" He shook his head and cast an invisibility spell and ran out. "Loki!" Sif yelled after him. Frigga walked up to her.

"Just let him have a moment. He's under a lot of pressure."

"All-mother, please tell me."

Frigga sighed and decided half truths might be enough to keep her quiet. "Well, Loki may not be able to give you children. He is worried that you might not give birth to anything comprehensible."

"Oh. I never thought he had any problems, he came on our wedding night." Sif then felt embarrass for speaking so frankly.

"Well.." Frigga coughed ant the equally uncomfortable subject of her son having sex. "He is equipped, but the seed is not.. In a manner of speaking." Sif nodded and accepted this. She bowed and walked out to search for Loki.

* * *

Loki stood near the entrance to the observatory and was wiping his tears. Heimdall looked down to where the sound was coming from. Loki was still invisible.

"Loki, I don't think you should run away from this." He spoke softly as he returned his gaze to the space vista before him. Loki materialised and looked up at him.

"So what should I do? Oh great and all knowing gate keeper!" Loki spat. Heimdall ignored his emotional state and looked back at the distressed figure.

"I'm not all knowing, merely all seeing and as to what you should do, well, tell Sif and find out if she truly would accept you."

"How about.. No!" Loki strode up to him. He was dwarfed by Heimdall but he wasn't afraid of fighting him. "Let me travel away from here!"

"And where will you run away to?" Heimdall smiled and taunted the little prince.

"I want to go to Thor. I need to see him." Loki stepped back. He then realised what he said out loud. He covered his mouth with his hands and cried. He shook his head and ran away. Heimdall rested on his sword and saw him take off back towards the palace.

"I guess you don't want me to open the Bifrost then?" he said softly and turned back to the stars.

* * *

Loki hid not knowing what to do. He wanted to be with Thor, but then remembered how he essentially raped him. He couldn't go back to Sif as she would want to know what his secret was. He moaned softly as he stressed about what he should do. A light grew in front of him and Frigga appeared. He stood up shocked and wiped his eyes.

"Mother?"

"Oh Loki, I can always find my darling son. What's wrong my love?"

"What should I do? I don't want to be rejected by Sif if she hate me for lying to her. I don't want to see Thor because he may try to hurt me. But I want them both. I need them both!"

"I know, I'm sorry that you became so emotionally involved with them. You love them but I am beginning to fear that you only do because they are the only ones to ever reciprocate." Frigga smiled softly at him. Loki starred at her these were hard truths. "Loki you need to be strong. Please come to my chambers, I need to tell you something that must be done in person." Loki nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

Loki slowly and sheepishly pushed open the doors to her chamber. Loki moved over to her. She hugged him and he relaxed into her arms. He embraced her and burred his head in her chest. She stroked his hair and pushed back and looked him in the eyes. She looked serious. "Loki, please, you must know we love you."

He pulled away and regressed. "But I don't know why you would." He whispered.

"You are our son and we love you. But you must understand your responsibilities." The doors flung open and the guards came in. Loki stood scared, was he to be arrested? He turned to Frigga.

"Loki, Thor is banished and the line of succession falls to you. Until he awakens, Asgard is yours." Loki gasped and the priest kneeled before him and handed him Gungnir with his head bowed. Loki turned back to her. "Loki you are king of Asgard. Rule until your father recovers." Loki turned back to the priest and hesitantly took the staff. He gripped it and stood uneasy. He bowed his head to her and she smiled.

* * *

Loki sat uneasy on the Throne. He slumped back and one hand gripping the staff. He looked up at it and thought of this predicament. He wanted to run away but now he was the ruler of the nine realms. He sat silently. The guards at the base of the stairs not worried about the young man over them. Loki relaxed and spread his legs. It was a very big throne, thank goodness it was comfortable. He heard the main doors swing open and he looked up. It was Sif and the warriors 3.

"All father, we must speak with you.." as they raise their heads, they stop short to see Loki on the throne. She stopped and was caught off guard.

Loki **s**itting sprawled upon his father's throne. He wears his horned ceremonial headdress and holds Gungnir in his hand. Sif and the others look up, shocked at the sight before them.

"What is this?" Volstagg pondered.

**"**My friends... you haven't heard? I am now Ruler of Asgard." Loki sounded hesitant but the slightly cocky. Sif was confused. Was this part of his outburst before?

"Loki? What are you doing?" She moved towards him. He guards stepped forward to defend him. She glared at them.

"Father is dying and Thor is banished. Mother has directed that I will rule as king."

"If you are truly king you will bring Thor home!" She demanded. Loki smirked and stood slowly.

"I cannot recant the All-father's last orders." Loki paused he wondered if Thor came back would he take over as king and Loki be sent back to his room? He like this power. He walked a few steps closer but stayed above them. "Now if you have no other business, you should leave." He glared at them and then sat back down with a smile on his face. Sif didn't know this person. Loki had never been so dominant.

"Loki, please, bring Thor home." He looked down at her. He decided that if he was hostile towards her, she might hate him. Thus leave him and he didn't have to tell her about his heritage.

"You should know better than to address me so informally." He clenched his fist around Gungnir. He was contemplating using it. She backed off and left with the others. Loki chuckled to himself.

* * *

Loki walked through the forest near by the city. He smiled and stepped through a portal. He squinted his eyes at the bright light. He blinked and then relaxed as his eyes adjusted. He was in the desert on Midgard. He closed his eyes and began to scribe. He then opened his eyes and smiled. He knew where Thor was.

He sensed him restrained and dejected. His life-force felt different. Loki cast a spell over himself and his armour was striped, replaced by a bland black suit and he walked with purpose through the strange plastic structure in the desert. He slid open the door and stood before Thor.

"Loki? You came!" Thor looked exhausted.

"What happened?"Loki crouched down and surveyed his injuries.

"Nothing I didn't deserve." Thor hung his head. Loki place his hands on his thighs and rubbed them reassuringly. Thor looked him in the eyes. "What will father say? You shouldn't have come." He placed a hand on Loki's cheek and brushed it with his thumb.

"I had to come. Mother is worried, but you have to fix this yourself. Father has fallen into Odinsleep. Mother doesn't know if he will ever wake." Loki stood up and held Thor's hand. He looked down at it and smiled. "I wish you could come back, but I cannot change the Allfather's wishes."

"When can I return?" Thor looked sad.

"When you are worthy to stand by my side." Loki stepped back and Thor look puzzled.

"What?" Thor began to catch on. "Loki, who is ruling Asgard?"

"I am, with mother's help."

"What about Sif? If you are now king, why isn't she queen?" Thor was concerned. Loki thought for a second. He didn't want her to be queen, she would overrule him and he wanted to rule alone.

"She is there but there is only one throne." Loki felt like someone was watching him.

"That is irrelevant." Thor stood up. Just then the door opened and Agent Coulson stood looking at Loki and Thor.

"What is irrelevant?" he asked. Loki walked over to Coulson and sized him up.

"This conversation." He turned and looked with sad fondness to Thor. "You know I told mother, and she was not happy about what happened. But you should know, I would have said yes." He smiled and Thor felt his heart ache.

"Truly? You would have?" Thor realised he did still love him and now he felt awful for taking advantage of him. Loki stepped out of the room and by the time Coulson turned he was gone. He looked down the hall but could not see him. He turned back to Thor.

"Who was that you were speaking to?"

Thor smiled proudly. "My brother."

* * *

Loki sat deep in thought on the throne. He didn't even notice Frigga approached him and dismiss the guards. He glanced up and smiled softly in her acknowledgment. "Mother, I don't know if I have done the right thing." She took his hand and sat down on the arm of the throne. "I could have brought Thor home, but something tells me she should remain banished."

"I know you are conflicted."

"If he does become worthy, will he take the throne?" Loki looked concerned.

"Is that your concern? That you would never sit on the throne if Odin and Thor are around?" Frigga looked at the contempt growing across Loki's face.

"And why shouldn't I? I deserve this, probably more that Thor! He is ungrateful and a brat for a prince! He has no regard to protocol nor the ruling of the nine!" Frigga slapped his face.

"No Loki! None of that is true! Thor will rule one day, he is Odin's first born, it is his right!"

"Really? His right? Just because he was first?" Loki stood and grabbed her wrists. "Not the right person for the job but the right blood for the job! Isn't it!?" He yelled at her.

"You're being foolish!"

"No I am not! I am more worthy than him!" Loki realised he was hurting her but despite how she could easily strike him down with her magic, she let him hurt her. Loki shoved her hard in the struggle and she fell on to the top run of stairs. She groaned and slowly tried to get on her hands and knees. Loki gasped at what he had done. "No no no, oh mother I'm sorry!" he ran down to her with tears welling up.

"Loki, you need to rule with a good heart, with pure intentions." She sat up and he cradled her. She placed her hand on his chest. "My poor little Loki. You have not overcome your fears. You let them control you and that makes your heart dark and unworthy." She stood and Loki remained kneeling. She stroked his hair and he sat stunned, watching her leave.

He sobbed quietly to himself, clutching his chest where she held him. The guards moved back into the throne room and saw him sitting on the ground near the throne. They were not sure what had happened. They approached their positions and Loki looked up and saw them looking at him. A snarl crossed his face and he blasted them both with Gungnir. They fell hard and when they came too they scrambled out of the chamber.

Loki stood and screamed. Propelling a frozen lightning across the room. The bolts fired continuously as he screamed. They spread across the room and struck various points and left their icy mark on the wall. Loki slumped down to the floor and sat with one leg bent and his knee toughing the floor, the other bent up and he wrapped his arms around his shin and wept. "Somebody save me, please." He softly whispered.


End file.
